Wo Kröten sind, da sind auch Ratten
by raistleen
Summary: Ein junges Mädchen greift Wolverine an, allem Anschein nach ist sie die Tochter von Sabretooth. Doch bevor die XMen etwas aus ihr herausbekommen flieht sie und kommt bei der Bruderschaft unter.


_Hey D _

_Eine meiner X-Men Evolution FanFictions. Zeitlich setzt sie einige Zeit vor "The Toad, The Witch And The Wardrobe" an, bevor Wanda weg war. Ich habe leider noch nicht alle Folgen gesehen, weswegen es einige inhaltlische Unstimmigkeiten geben kann, da ich mir einige Informationen nur aus den Comics, bzw. der Filme aneignen konnte. Zum Beispiel wie Kurts Holographic Inducer, weiß jemand, wie der im deutschen heißt? XD Und Creed... ich weiß nicht, ob Logan ihn E wirklich hasst, genauso wenig ob die Bruderschaft durcheinander ist seitdem Darkholme nicht mehr da ist, ich hab das so in Erinnerung... Das sind allerdings auch die einzigen Dinge, die mir jetzt auffallen. Habt Spaß beim Lesen. Wenn ihr den Rest lesen wollt, dann schreibt es mir einfach kurz in einer Review, sonst ist es nur Platzvergeudung D  
_

_

* * *

_Hauptcharaktere:  
Fawn /_ Jersey Creed_  
Nightcrawler / _Kurt Wagner_  
Toad / _Todd Tolansky  
_

Nebencharaktere:   
Avalanche / _Lance Alvers_  
Blob / _Fred Dukes_  
Cyclops / _Scott Summers_  
Jean / _Jean Grey_  
Quicksilver / _Pietro Maximoff_  
Wolverine / _Logan_  
Xavier / _Charles Xavier_

* * *

"Was sind deine Kräfte?", fragte Jean zum dritten Mal, doch Jersey starrte nur trotzig zu Boden. Jean beugte sich vor und sah Jersey eindringlich an, versuchte, ihren Blick einzufangen, aber als Jersey ihren Kopf hob, sah sie Jean nur abschätzig an.  
"Nur weil... _Vater_", sie spieh das Wort förmlich aus, "Ein dummer Mutant war, bin ich noch lange keiner"  
"Hör auf", seufzte Scott genervt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Zum tausendsten Mal, das nimmt dir hier niemand ab, Mädchen." Jean stand auf und ging mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn zu. Jersey fror erbärmlich, ihre Kraft war erschöpft, sie war viel zu müde und die Kälte war das Resultat für ihren Mangel an Schlaf. Sie musste die Kälte zurückhalten ohne zu frösteln. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen vor diesen... X-Men wie sie sich selber nannten, auf gar keinen Fall. Sie konnten ihr nichts nachweisen. Nicht im Geringsten.  
Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte, grau und kahl, beleuchtet von einer an der Decke hängenden Glühlampe. Auf dem Boden in einer Ecke lag ein Stapel Zeitungspapier auf einer dünnen Matratze. Der Raum war fensterlos, die einzige Unterbrechung der kargen Wand bildete ein großer Spiegel. Jersey sah gelangweilt hinein. Das hässliche Bild, was zurückgeworfen wurde, erschreckte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr mausgraues, schulterlanges Haar stand in wirren Strähnen von ihrem Kopf ab, denn das was vor einiger Zeit noch ein Zopf gewesen war, war durch einen nervenzerreibenden Abend vollständig vernichtet worden. Ihr Gesicht war dreckig, die langweiligen, blutunterlaufenen Augen schwarz und leer, dicke Augenränder entstellten ihre Wangen. Eine frische Narbe verlief quer von oben nach unten über die rechte Gesichtshälfte des jungen Mädchens, und ihre Nase zuckte unentwegt.

Hinter dem Spiegel saß Charles Xavier mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand und musterte die Szene. "Die Methode scheint bei ihr nicht zu wirken, Logan", sagte er nachdenklich. Logan zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Seine Alltagskleidung war staubig und zerissen, die dicken Muskeln quollen förmlich aus dem Stoff heraus. "Das kleine Biest ist nicht zu unterschätzen", knurrte er verstimmt.  
"Was hat sie denn so Schlimmes getan?", fragte Kurt und teleportierte sich auf den Tisch vor der Scheibe um genauer hinzusehen. Als niemand antwortete drehte er sich herum.  
"Das wisst ihr _nicht_, und ihr haltet sie trotzdem gefangen"  
"Sie ist die Tochter von Victor Creed, Kurt. Anzunehmen sie seie ungefährlich wäre dumm. Sieh sie dir an, sie ist doch mehr Tier als Mensch. Ausserdem ist sie zäher als ich dachte. Wäre Jean nicht gewesen wären sowohl ich als auch Cyclops nicht ohne Blessuren davongekommen", antwortete Logan gereizt. Kurt sah ihn erschrocken an. Mehr Tier als Mensch.  
"Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir uns ausschließlich auf ihr Äußeres konzentrieren wie Logan es vergaß zu bemerken", sagte Xavier mit einem leicht wütenden Seitenblick auf den stämmigen Wolverine, als er die Betroffenheit in Kurts Blick sah. "Schon gut", sagte Kurt und blickte durch die Scheibe zurück. Logan verließ den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Momente später tauchte er in dem kleinen, grauen Raum auf.

"Du. Die Tochter von Victor Creed, Sabretooth. Man sieht dir doch schon an, dass du nicht normal bist, Mädchen", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür. "Lasst mich das regeln"  
"Aber-", warf Jean ein, doch Scott unterbrach sie.  
"Wenn du meinst, dass deine Methoden funktionieren", sagte er schulterzuckend und führte Jean hinaus.  
"Ich halte das für eine schlechte Idee", protestierte Jean. "Wir wissen, wie Logan zu Creed steht"  
"Es könnte interessant werden, wenn sie auf die Idee kommt sich zu wehren", sagte Scott und führte sie in den Beobachtungsraum.

"Nun", began Logan und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Jersey nieder. "Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Du sagst es, oder du sagst es nicht." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, überschlug die Beine und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Dann bleibst du hier drin. Für eine verdammt lange Zeit"Jersey schob die Unterlippe vor und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der zwischen Trotz und Hass einzuordnen war. "Du kannst mich mal, Arschloch!", war ihre Antwort. Logan sprang auf und packte sie über den Tisch hinweg am Kragen. Sie presste die Hände in die Taschen ihres Mantels.  
"Das du nicht besonders klug bist, ist verständlich bei deinen Genen. Aber ich hätte dir nicht zugetraut, _so_ dumm zu sein."

"Er tut ihr weh", beklagte Kurt sich bei Xavier. "Das kann er doch nicht tun, sie hat ihm doch nichts getan"  
"Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mit seinen Methoden einverstanden bin", sagte Jean zustimmend, aber Charles stellte mit einer beruhigenden Geste seine Tasse auf den Tisch.  
"Vertraut Logan", sagte er mit einer Stimmlage die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Scott musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Als sie Jersey eingefangen hatten, hatte sie ihm mit Schwung gegen eine sehr empfindliche Stelle seines Körpers getreten, und es schmerzte immer noch.

Jersey sah Logan wortlos an und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Fluchend warf er sie in die Ecke und wischte sich über die Haut.  
"Du willst es nicht anders, was?", rief er aufgebracht. Die Tür öffnete sich und Charles fuhr herein.  
"Keine Gewalt, Logan. Raus", befahl er. Logan biss die Zähne zusammen und stob aus dem Zimmer. Xavier fuhr zu Jersey hinüber und sah sie von oben herab sorgenvoll an. Jean, Scott und Kurt betraten nun ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
"Bist du verletzt?", fragte Charles und Jean beugte sich neben ihr nieder.  
"Verpiss dich, Krüppel!", rief Jersey hasserfüllt und schlug Jean's helfende Hand von sich. Charles drehte seinen Rollstuhl und bedachte die anderen mit einem Blick der ihnen verständlich machte, den Raum zu verlassen. "Sie ist gemeingefährlich", sagte Scott zu Charles. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie keine Kräfte hat"  
"Und wenn ihr sie nur nicht richtig versteht?", fragte Kurt leise. Jean sah ihn mitfühlend an. Er erschrack, denn seine Worte waren nicht für Ohren bestimmt gewesen, aber sie senkte nur zustimmend den Kopf. Jeder der Mutanten machte eine schwere Zeit durch. Wer wußte schon, ob dieses erbärmliche Mädchen dort eine Mutantin war. Wer wußte schon, was sie hatte durchmachen müssen.

Als die Tür sich schloß, fuhr Jersey auf. Sie stob zur Tür, die natürlich verschlossen war, und schlug so kraftlos wie wütend dagegen.  
"Lasst mich raus, Man!", brüllte sie. Dann strauchelte sie schwach und fiel gegen den Stuhl und riss gleichzeitig auch die Glühbirne ab, an der sie sich festhalten wollte. Ein schwacher Stromstoß durchfuhr ihren mageren Körper. Benommen sank sie nieder und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in die Ecke mit der Matratze, schniefte, zog ihren Mantel über sich und kringelte sich ein.

Kurt blieb noch lange in dem Überwachungszimmer. Ihm gingen Logans Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Das man ihr ansähe, dass sie nicht normal ist. Mehr Tier als Mensch. Nun, im Grunde genommen war er natürlich nichts anderes, auch wenn die Technik ihm zu einem menschlichen Aussehen verhalf. Seine Mutter war eine gefährliche Mutantin gewesen, mit starken Kräften und einer gewissen Reputation in den Kreisen der Mutanten. Er schaltete seinen Holoprojektor ab. Dann fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über sein glattes, blaues Fell. Er sah in den Raum, der von nachtsichtfähigen Überwachungskameras gefilmt wurde. Das Mädchen lag in der Ecke, in der sich Etagen höher in den Zimmern der X-Men die Betten befanden und rührte sich nicht. Was, wenn sie sich bei dem Sturz etwas getan hatte? Er fand es unfair, dass sie so behandelt wurde. Er war nicht anders als sie.

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Stimme und Jersey schrak hoch. Ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte und der herunterrutschende Mantel verriet ihr Maleur. Erschrocken zog sie ihren Schwanz dicht an ihren Körper und sah auf. Weiße Augen blitzen sie von dem Licht einer seichten Taschenlampe beleuchtet an. Königsblaue Haut umrahmt von dunkelblauem, fast schwarzem Haar. Sie zog sich weiter in die Ecke zurück.  
"Hau ab", befahl sie mit zitternder Stimme obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihm überhaupt nichts zu sagen hatte.  
"Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Bist du verletzt? Hast du Hunger?" Er sah, wie ihre Nase nervös zuckte. Sie schwieg und starrte ihn nur bitter an.  
"Geh weg, Monster", sagte sie feindselig. Er wich zurück und richtete sich auf. "Ich will dir keine Angst machen", erklärte er schüchtern und setzte sich auf den Tisch. "Ich tu dir auch nichts. Ich bin wie du"  
"Halts Maul. Keiner ist wie ich"  
"Wie ist dein Name?", fragte der Nightcrawler unbeindruckt und warf mit seinen dreifingrigen Händen lustige Schatten an die Wand. Jersey antwortete ihm nicht und starrte ihn nur genervt an.  
"Man nennt mich den Nightcrawler. Ich bin der Schrecken, der die Nacht durchflattert!", sagte er theatralisch und entblößte grinsend eine Reihe makelloser Reisszähne. "Lass mich raus", befahl sie und blickte zur Tür.  
"Kann ich nicht machen", sagte er bedauernd. "Du kannst gefährlich sein"  
"Ich will hier raus!" Sie betonte jedes Wort. Kurt bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
"Ich gehe wohl besser", sagte er und ärgerte sich, durch die Tür gekommen zu sein. Der Nightcrawler sprang auf und wollte sie verriegeln, aber sie packte ihn am Fuß und zog ihn zurück. Mit unglaublicher Kraft schleuderte sie den verwirrten Kurt gegen die Wand und hastete durch die Tür.

"Langweiliger Abend", gähnte Todd. "Ja", stimmte Fred ihm zu und schlug sich so hart auf den Bauch, dass er rülpsen musste. Todd began zu lachen und Fred stimmte ein.  
"Ihr seid echte Schweine", sagte Lance seufzend und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
"Was, wir?", fragte Pietro und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Gehörst du wieder nicht zu uns?" Wieder lachten sie und Lance stimmte nun doch mit ein.  
"Lasst uns doch zu Wanda gehen", schlug Todd vor. "Und ihr Date ärgern." Lance schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib es auf, Idiot"  
"Was war das für ein Geräusch?", fragte Pietro und sah sich um. Wie der Blitz rannte er durch die Büsche. Todd sprang auf einen Baum und sah sich um. Lance schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. "Bestimmt nur ne Ratte", seufzte er. Blobb lachte, immer wieder dieses schallend laute, grunzende Lachen. Pietro kehrte zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Seit Darkholme weg ist seid ihr Versager zu noch schlimmeren Versagern geworden", sagte Lance und richtete seine Schritte zurück zum Haus der Bruderschaft. Sie merkten nicht, dass Todd noch immer auf dem Baum saß.

"Was machst du da?", fragte er Jersey und kam näher. Jersey sah ihn alarmiert an und zog sich zurück unter ihren weiten, grauen Mantel.  
"X-Men?", fragte sie geradeheraus und fixierte seinen Blick.  
"Ich? Nein", lachte Todd und entblöste seine schleimige Froschzunge. Jersey's Blick verfinsterte sich, doch sie schien beruhigt. Langsam glitt der Mantel von ihren Schultern. Wenn er kein X-Men war, konnte er ihr auch nichts anhaben. Als sie Stück für Stück des zerfetzten Stoffes von ihrem Körper schälte, wurden Todds Augen groß.  
"Was machst du da?", fragte er erneut und spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
"Baden", sagte Jersey unbeindruckt und stieg in eine flache Pfütze im Waldboden. Todd hob beide Augenbrauen.

"Was soll das heißen, sie ist weg?", fragte Scott und zog die Schnur seines Bademantels fester um sich. "Du hast sie rausgelassen"  
"Natürlich, und ich hab ihr direkt auch die Schlüssel für dein Motorrad gegeben!", rief Kurt genervt. "Das Mädchen ist verschwunden?", Charles kam angerollt und blieb vor den beiden stehen.  
"Unser kleiner Nachwuchsdetektiv hat sich von ihr überrumpeln lassen", sagte Scott.  
"Cyclops, ruf Storm und Jean und sucht das Kind. Nightcrawler, du gehst in dein Zimmer", befahl Charles. "Ich werde sie suchen."

"Sei leise", sagte Todd und schob das Mädchen über die Terasse in das Gebäude der Bruderschaft. Jersey sah sich abschätzig um. Hier sah es zwar nicht so hübsch aus wie bei den X-Men, aber immerhin noch besser als in der kargen Zelle. Wo die Tapete nicht von den Wänden fiel, blätterte die Farbe ab. Und wo es nicht nach Moder stank, stank es nach Schimmel.  
"Da kannst du baden", sagte Todd und öffnete eine Tür. Ein Badezimmer, schoß es Jersey durch den Kopf. Als er die Tür schloss, warf sie sich herum, drückte ihn mit ihrem Körper gegen die Wand und schloss ihre Finger um seinen Hals.  
"Hör auf, was machst du da?", fragte Todd und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Wo ist der Schlüssel?", fragte Jersey ihn und drückte fester zu. Sie würde sich nicht nochmal einsperren lassen.  
"Schlüssel? Ich habe keinen Schlüssel!", verteidigte Todd sich ächzend und sie ließ seinen Hals los. "Welchen Schlüssel suchst du denn"  
"Ich will hier raus!", entgegnete Jersey drohend.  
"Ach, du denkst, dass ich dich einsperre? Haben das die X-Men mit dir gemacht, bist du vor ihnen geflüchtet?" Sie antwortete nicht und das war ihm Information genug. Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. "Ich sperre dich nicht ein. Ich bin wie du."

"Mein Name ist Toad", erklärte er, während er ihr mit dem rostrot verfärbten Badewasser den Rücken von Dreck und Blut befreite. Sie biss mit aller Macht auf eine Stahlstange, eine dicker Ast und eine Plastikhantel waren unter ihren Zähnen bereits zersplittert.  
"Ich bin wie ein Frosch. Meine Beinmuskeln sind stärker als die der anderen, und sogar Quicksilver ist nicht so schnell wie ich, wenn ich nach oben springe", gab er an. "Meine Zunge misst ausgestreckt mehr als drei Meter. Und meine Spucke kann giftig sein und dich verkleben." Eine Hand fuhr aus dem Wasser über ihre Schulter und packte sein Gesicht.  
"Was ich natürlich nicht machen würde", nuschelte Toad und zog ihre Hand runter. "Was sind deine Kräfte?" Ihr Schwanz schoss aus dem Wasser, wickelte sich um seinen Hals und hob ihn in die Luft. Dann zog sie ihn vor sich und richtete sich komplett auf. Ihre Haut war nicht nur im Gesicht grau, auch ihr restlicher nur spärlich bedeckter Körper war grau, an den Armen hatte sie weiches Fell, ihre Fingernägel waren lang, stark, dick und scharf. Nun verdeckte der notdürftige Zopf nicht mehr die übermäßig großen Ohren. Sie verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Hals, als er ihren Körper anstarrte. Toad verzog den hässlichen Mund zu einem Grinsen und schlang im nächsten Moment seine Zunge um ihren Oberkörper und presste ihren Brustkorb zusammen. Als sie ihn fallen ließ, ließ er sie los und sank keuchend nieder.  
"Mein Name ist Jersey Creed", sagte Jersey. "Man nennt mich Fawn."


End file.
